The protein kinases represent a large family of proteins, which play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes and maintaining control over cellular function. A partial, non limiting, list of such kinases includes abl, Akt, bcr-abl, Blk, Brk, c-kit, c-met, c-src, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, CDK10, cRaf1, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, Erk, Pak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, flt-1, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-1R, INS-R, Jak, KDR, Lck, Lyn, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie, tie2, TRK and Zap70. Abnormal protein kinase activity has been related to several disorders, ranging from non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely serious diseases such as cancers.
In view of this large number of protein kinases and the multitude of protein kinase related diseases, there is an ever-existing need to provide new classes of compounds with increased selectivity that are useful as protein kinase inhibitors and therefore useful in the treatment of protein tyrosine kinase related diseases.
This invention concerns a new family of acetylenic heteroaryl compounds and their use in treating cancers, bone disorders, metabolic disorders, inflammatory disorders and other diseases.